This invention relates to tow line shock absorbers, specifically to an adjustable, self-contained travel length mechanism for a towed object including a water-skier.
Presently a person engaged in the sport of water-skiing is subject to excessive human fatigue, and normal human fatigue comprised of inadvertent and erroneous factors. Excessive fatigue is a result of the application and/or combination of technological advances found in the three components of the sport; (a) tow vessel xe2x80x9cboatxe2x80x9d, (b) water ski(s), (c) rigging assembly xe2x80x9ctow linexe2x80x9d. Normal fatigue is a limiting, factor for experienced skiers due to the requirements of the spot and inadvertent and erroneous factors increase normal human fatigue of a skier using contemporary equipment and configuration. Slalom style water-skiing utilizes a single ski that is fashioned to provide a decreased planing area, and proportionally increases human fatigue as compared to the use of a double ski configuration.
Heretofore, a skier is commonly tethered to the boat with a non-stretch or low-stretch tow line, inturn, the skier is directly linked to the boat, whereby, achieving the desired tow characteristics of direct linkage of all tow force to the skier while under tow. The skier is normally fatigued and must wear gloves to counteract the effects of the applied force.
Originally, the three components of water-skiing were the products of limited technology:
(a) The boat had reduced performance with large wooden hull construction and handling limitations. This style of boat provided a smooth progression of power to the skier for launching and skiing.
(b) The water ski(s) were constructed of large wooden laminates. This style of ski offered a large surface area for ease of skiing and reduced handling performance.
(c) The tow line was constructed of woven cotton, and performance was lessened and eased because the cotton weave would tend to stretch under excessive loading.
Thereafter, technological advances have refined these components of water-skiing to contemporary/common use:
(a) Boats offer increased performance with smaller and lighter fiberglass hull construction and improved handling. This boat provides a quick progression of power to the skier for launching and skiing.
(b) The water skis are constructed of materials such as fiberglass laminate and carbon fiber composite. This ski offers a smaller surface area for increased maneuverability and handling.
(c) The tow lines are constructed of either low-stretch or non-stretch materials, and provide improved performance.
Although technological advances have improved these three components of waterskiing, yet there are disadvantages to each component:
(a) Boats embody a V-8 engine with fuel injection and electronic ignition, and allows for excessive force application, and increased maneuverability may not allow the pilot to maintain a accurate tow.
(b) Water skis are very quick and responsive, and may permit the skier to surpass the speed of the boat during advanced maneuvers, or the skier may loose control due to the responsiveness of the ski(s).
(c) tow lines are constructed of non-stretch or low-stretch materials. Direct linkage to the boat will fatigue the skier during normal activity, and if slack is introduced into the tow line by inadvertant or erroneous factors. Slack removal requires technique of the skier, and technique is required to maintain a taunt tow line during normal use. The skier must absorb the force of the sudden reapplication of force as delivered as a result of slack in the tow line.
Furthermore, fatigue is the result of inadvertent and erroneous factors combined with the application of the three contemporary components during normal sport activities, including; (d) ambient condition factors, (e) the xe2x80x9cdeep-waterxe2x80x9d launch process, (f) advanced maneuvering by the skier, (g) erroneous maneuvering by the skier or the boat driver. The ramifications of these activities are:
(d) Ambient conditions causes inadvertant slack in the tow line.
(e) Deep-water launch of the skier from a partially submerged static position causes inadvertant fatigue.
(f) Advanced skiing maneuvering causes erroneous slack in the tow line.
(g) Erroneous maneuvering by the skier or the boat driver causes slack in the tow line.
Inadvertent or erroneous slack in the tow line fatigues the skier. Tow line slack is a result of removal of the tow force in relation to the skier, and fatigue is encountered during the reapplication of tow force, for a slacked tow line slows a skier in relation to the boat, and the instantaneous reapplication of tow force xe2x80x9chitxe2x80x9d must be compensated for by the technique of the skier. The force of the hit is proportional to the speed of the boat and the decreased speed of the skier, and a hit of excessive magnitude can force the towline handle from the grip of the skier. Loss of the tow line handle results in the skier losing all momentum, and the skier becomes a hazard to other boaters until the boat returns to the partially submerged skier. The boat upon returning to the partially submerged skier re-establishes the tow line to the skier and a deep-water launch is attempted. A deep-water launch pulls the skier from a partially submerged position to a planning platform within 4 seconds, and hazards continue to exist to other boat traffic during the attempt(s) to launch the skier.
Accordingly, this present invention performs of dispensing exponentially cushioned rigging legnth upon demand from the static position to either or both acting force(s), and then subsequently recoils the rigging legnth to the static position after demand is removed; whereby, several objects and advantages are:
a) to provide a duplex shock absorber which retains excessive tow force as applied from the boat;
b) to provide a duplex shock absorber which buffers the tow versus drag relationship;
c) a to provide a duplex shock absorber which eliminates direct tow line linkage;
d) to provide a duplex shock absorber which can compensate for ambient conditions;
e) to provide a duplex shock absorber which retains excess tow force;
f) to provide a duplex shock absorber which removes excess tow line slack;
g) to provide a duplex shock absorber which buffers the tow line.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a multi-adjustable shock absorber, permitting user adjustments to compensate for the weight and ability of the skier, and provide separate adjustments to effect the cushioning for the power of the boat and adjust the cushioning as felt by the skier.